Shodai
by Rinne-Kami
Summary: The Shodai Hokage, Uchiha Madara built the village of Konohagakure with his friend. Helped found the Ninja Village System. He has inspired the ideals and beliefs of all the Leaf Ninja who followed him. Now, decades later, how different is the world through the eyes of a blue eyes Jinchuuriki.


"What? You want Madara to become Hokage?" The white haired Tobirama asked in surprise, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Madara helped found this village, Tobirama. His name has helped bring people and clans to this village just as much as mine has. Why shouldn't he become Hokage?" Hashirama asked curiously, nonchalantly sipping on some tea.

His younger brother scowled, before moving to sit on the table. They were alone in a private, plain room. "Everyone knows you were the one who created this village, brother. Your _**Mokuton**_ is what has created the infrastructure, the foundations of the walls that are being built. If anyone should be Hokage, it should be you."

"No, it must be Madara." Hashirama spoke seriously for a moment, before he burst out laughing loudly. "I don't have the brains for it anyway, so it's better if Madara becomes Hokage, right?"

"I don't think so." Tobirama replied with a sigh. "You know what the Uchiha are like, he'll fill this village with hate." He looked over to his older brother. "Besides, it shouldn't be up to you who become Hokage. We should leave it to a vote of elected officials, we should hear the voices of the people when deciding who should be their leader. And I know Madara wouldn't get chosen by the people."

"I told you to stop talking about the Uchiha like that." Hashirama frowned in response. "Madara is the better choice to become Hokage, besides… It's important he becomes Hokage. I want Madara and the Uchiha clan to stay in the village. I fear, if we don't respect them, if we don't give them a position of authority, they may leave."

"The Uchiha follow you, big brother, not Madara… Well most of them anyway." Tobirama responded quite accurately, he was aware that a lot of the Uchiha Clan shifted to side with his brother, they respected power above all else, and they were well aware that Hashirama was more powerful than Madara. It was only because of these dissenters that Madara agreed to the truce in the first place. "The Uchiha Clan will follow you if you are Hokage… We don't need Madara."

"Stop, Tobirama." Hashirama glared again, his chakra boiled slightly, causing the room to vibrate menacingly, and his younger brother flinched accordingly. "Madara is an important comrade, he is my closest friend… And he fell into the darkness once… When Izuna died… The only way I can save him from the darkness is if he becomes Hokage. You have spoken about your theories that the Uchiha experience a stronger love than even us Senju, Madara does not have that love at the minute, now that Izuna is dead. We need to plant a new love in Madara, one that won't fade that easily. That can happen if he becomes Hokage, he can love and protect the village, more than I ever could if your theories are correct. Trust me Tobirama, more problems will come in the future if Madara did not become Hokage."

His eyes shifted to the window of the room, he could sense it just outside listening in. "I don't want Madara to fall into the darkness again, if he does… I fear he may never escape it again… Please, Tobirama, trust me on this."

Tobirama stood in silence, staring at his older brother, he could see the determination in his eyes… the pleading. He sighed heavily. "I'll acknowledge that Madara is strong. And smarter than you, and more level headed, composed, and he can see things more objectively than you…"

"Alright, alright…" Hashirama sulked at the constant jabs thrown at him by his own younger brother.

"I'm just worried. Worried about the village's future. I can imagine what it would be like with you as Hokage, and I can imagine it with Madara at its helm… They're two completely different futures. You have more of a way with people that Madara does."

"Don't worry about it, Tobirama. Both you and I will be around to help Madara. This dream of ours, the peaceful world where no children will have to die young, it's approaching." Hashirama grinned happily.

"Do what you want then." Tobirama sighed in defeat. "Nominate Madara to become Hokage if you want, it's the Daimyo's decision at the end of it all anyway."

* * *

"So, Senju-dono, have you made your decision? Who is to become our Hokage?" The Daimyo sat elevated above the two shinobi standing before him, his cushion large and extravagant, his lower face masked by a paper fan.

"Yes Daimyo-dono. I believe it is in the village's best interest, Hi no Kuni's best interest that the Shodai Hokage should be… Uchiha Madara." Hashirama spoke confidently, his eyes shifted to the black haired man stood next to him.

The Daimyo's gaze shifted to the other man, wild black hair drowning half of his face, leaving one visible eye and half his mouth. He stood ready for battle in his red armour, arms folded across his chest as he returned the Daimyo's stare with a collected look.

"Hmmm…" The Daimyo mused contemplatively, gazing down the Uchiha. "Senju-dono, I would now offer my apologies. When I asked you to decide on the leader of this village you have constructed, I assumed you would have no contention to take the position, but here you are, offering this man in your stead. I had asked you out of a courtesy to decide a Hokage, but it is you I desire to take the mantle."

Hashirama's eyes widened in surprise, however Madara averted his gaze to the side. ' _I knew it…'_

"B-But Daimyo-dono… My friend here… he is just as capable as I am to take the role, if not better suited for it." Hashirama turned to the black haired man, and smiled softly. "He is as strong as I. And fearless in battle. Plus unlike me, he is smart, he actually has the brains to watch over and protect the village-"

"Shinobi no Kami."

"Daimyo-sama?" Hashirama asked, confused at the Daimyo's sudden interjection.

"Shinobi no Kami. Why should I entrust this village, my resources, my lands, my army, to anyone other than a God? Especially when one stands before me."

"Daimyo-dono. This is Uchiha Madara." Hashirama couldn't contain his mild, perplexed laugh as it mixed with his words.

"Hashirama." Madara finally spoke for the first time in front of the Daimyo, looking at the Senju. "Give up. The Daimyo's mind is made."

"I know who you are, Uchiha Madara." The Daimyo turned once again to the Uchiha stood before him. "I know of your capabilities. I know of your strength, what man in the world does not know of Uchiha Madara, the man who pales in comparison to Senju Hashirama… A question, Uchiha Madara. You have four younger brothers, correct? How many of them breathe?"

Madara scowled. "None."

"Daimyo-dono, I too had four younger brothers, and my younger brothers have died." Hashirama defended his friend fiercely.

"But Tobirama still lives." The Daimyo retorted, before looking at Madara once again. "Tell me, Uchiha Madara. Why should I entrust this venture of ours, the village and my people to the protection of you, who could not protect your younger brothers, your blood?"

"Madara is-"

"I asked Uchiha Madara, Senju-dono. Not yourself." The Daimyo silenced the Senju head, before fixating on the Uchiha again.

"…I suppose you shouldn't." Madara replied solemnly. "It is true, I never managed to defeat Hashirama. And I couldn't protect my younger brothers. But my brothers were not assassinated, nor were they taken in their sleep. They died in battle as men, as Shinobi. I am proud of how my brothers died…"

"But I know the pain of losing them. My family. I would give my life so that they might yet breathe again…" Madara's gaze hardened at the Daimyo. "That was the thought that ran through my mind when Hashirama and I began to build this dream of ours. The villagers, they are now my brothers. They are now my sisters, the next generation will become my sons and daughters. And I will die before I allow a single one of them to come to harm."

The Daimyo squinted speculatively towards the Uchiha, the folding paper fan raised slightly, as if he was peering over the top. Madara gritted his teeth, before he turned his back to the Daimyo. The Uchiha Clan's crest embezzled on the back of his clothing. His thumb pointed to it over his shoulder. "What is my Clan's crest?"

"A paper fan." The Daimyo answered calmly. Hashirama looked over at Madara weirdly. _'Where are you going with this, Madara?'_

"And what does a paper fan do?"

"It can fan flames."

"And that is what I shall do as Hokage." Madara turned back to face the Daimyo. "I will become the thing that fans Hi no Kuni. I will breathe life into the village, into the tiny kindling of its future shinobi. I will make it strong. I will make it fierce and powerful. And by the time comes where I can no longer breathe life into it, it will have become self-sustaining."

"If nothing else, Uchiha-dono, you are poetic." The Daimyo chortled to himself. "Although a moving speech. I fail to be moved in my decision that Senju-dono become Hokage."

"Hashirama is…" He glanced over to the Senju, who grinned widely, flashing him a thumbs up, Madara gave a small smile in return. "Powerful. I suppose I would never completely convince you to not select Hashirama. But… Hashirama is predictable. He clings too closely to the idea of peace… when war will come."

"War?" The Daimyo asked curiously. "The Era of Warring States is over, Uchiha-dono. We are entering the Era of Peace now."

"No. We are not." Madara replied quickly. "Other lands are adopting our ninja village system. Clans of great heritage and power are culminating in one location, their enemies within another. Clans with powers others crave, powers others would wage war to obtain… Together they will huddle and plot, seeking vengeance for past transgressions against their cultivated enemies."

Madara looked down to the ground, the image of Izuna dying in his arms flashed through his mind. "With these eyes of mine… I have seen the darkness. I have seen hatred and a lust for power… No, I imagine, before our lives are over, our world will be at war again. Only this time, it will be coordinated, homes will burn and innocent civilians will be massacred by the thousands."

The Daimyo's gaze hardened, staring at the black haired man. "You truly believe we will be at war again?"

Madara nodded. "War is more inevitable than peace."

"So how would we protect this village? Surely, Shinobi no Kami at its helm will provide the perfect protection?"

"If you travelled the world, people would speak of nothing but respect and admiration for Hashirama. But respect and admiration will not stop the lustful and ambitious." Madara gazed across at Hashirama, who stood in a stunned silence. "Shinobi no Kami is not a name that will stop those who would stop at nothing." Madara smiled softly again at his friend. "I would know…"

Hashirama looked across to the black haired Uchiha, whose black eyes had turned red, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flaring. "Madara…"

"If you were to travel the world, and ask of me. They would show you nothing but fear. Uchiha Madara is the name that would stop those that would stop at nothing. Hashirama may be a God amongst Shinobi. But I am the war deterrent. I am the monster all Shinobi fear. The enemy's utter terror at the mention of my name will be what protects this land."

The Daimyo looked down at his fan. "I agree with Madara." He looked up again to the Senju stood before him. "I wouldn't be enough to stop a war. Madara is enough. People speak as if I defeat Madara in the past with ease, but that is not true. Madara is as strong as me, Daimyo-dono. And he can see things in the world that I refuse to see. Madara… will protect the village better than I ever could…"

The Daimyo nodded, seemingly taking Hashirama's additional words into consideration. Both men stood silent before the Lord of the land as he pondered to himself silently.

Suddenly, the Daimyo looked upwards towards the two men again. "I have made my decision…"

* * *

"I'm sorry I had to slander you in front of the Daimyo like that, Hashirama. But I assumed it was the best way to get my point across." Madara spoke as he and his similarly long haired friend strolled down the road with a leisurely pace back towards their budding village.

"Don't worry about it, Madara, Tobirama says worse." Hashirama laughed loudly, scratching his head.

"Speaking of Tobirama, he won't be happy with this outcome." Madara spoke looking down to the triangular shaped hat in his hand, white cloth fell around the hat like a veil, and the front had a red coloured centre with the symbol of fire emblazoned in the middle. It was the official Hokage hat the Daimyo had had prepared.

"He'll be fine, Madara. Gloomy and moody and scowling worse than you, but he will listen to the commands of the Hokage." Hashirama grinned again, before sighing as he looked down the road. "I can't wait to get back to the village. I'm constructing most of the houses with my Mokuton, so it was nice to take a break."

"Yeah, and now we have an official representative and leader for the village, we can begin looking at more clans to bring in to the fold." Madara spoke again.

"Ah yes, currently your losing, Madara!" Hashirama grinned with a stupid wink, and the black haired man looked at his curiously. "Losing?"

"Yes, my clan recruiting rival." Hashirama chuckled again. "Currently I have recruited six clans to join the village. The Uzumaki Clan, The Sarutobi Clan, The Shimura Clan, The Nara Clan, The Yamanaka Clan and the Akimichi Clan, while you my super-sensitive friend, have only managed to recruit The Aburame Clan."

"Oi Hashirama!" Madara snarled angrily. "You married an Uzumaki Clan member, you didn't recruit them! And considering their abilities, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio should only count as one!"

Hashirama laughed loudly once again. "Don't be so sour, Madara! You still have plenty of chances to catch up, there are many fine clans out there still not aligning themselves with any of the developing villages."

"I know, I have my eyes on two, both with very useful abilities." He looked towards Hashirama who returned his stare with curiosity. "I want the Inuzuka's nose for the village, they are the best trackers in the world for a reason after all. And I want the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan."

"The Hyuuga Clan?"

"Yeah, they've got to be worth at least two points on this competition you've made."

"They won't be easy to bring into the village. Sure Hayashi no Kuni is their home and it borders Hi no Kuni, and I've heard about their conflict with the Prajna Group, so they could be willing to join the village. However, the Byakugan is the oldest Kekkei Genkai in history, Madara. A lot of people will be after them, I know the Hyuuga Clan has already met with representatives from Kumogakure."

"They will relate to the Uchiha Clan though. After all, we know the importance of protecting our eyes." Madara looked across to the Senju. "Besides, the common belief is that the Uchiha Clan descended from the Hyuuga Clan. I'm not sure if the higher ups of the Hyuuga Clan know the truth, but we can use that to come to more agreeable terms with them the Kumo ever could."

"I suppose you're right." Hashirama sighed loudly, before his eyes hardened as he stared down the road. "I've only seen a few Hyuuga clan members, although I've never fought one before. But they have attained the pinnacle of Taijutsu, and their members are, hardy, and proud, and strong that much is true… But I've heard about what they do to protect their eyes… Such… shameless branding… it makes me kind of uncomfortable, y'know?"

"It is their tradition, Hashirama. One that is older than our fathers, our grandfathers. We can't interfere with it, no matter how archaic it may seem." Madara responded calmly. "But we need them if Konohagakure is to prosper. Their Kekkei Genkai is impressive, and I can't let it fall into Kumogakure hands. They could be dangerous as enemies."

"I guess…" Hashirama mused once again, before looking over to Madara and grinned like a loon. "I will follow whatever you believe is best, Hokage-dono."

"Don't call me that…" Madara responded quietly, turning away from the grinning Hashirama, hiding a faint tint of embarrassment on his face. "To you, Hashirama, I am still just Madara."

"And tell me then, just Madara, what about the little collection we have? It keeps getting bigger and soon we will no longer be able to hide it from the other Great Nations." Hashirama ginned again.

However Madara took his question with a lot more seriousness, knowing exactly what Hashirama was asking about. "I have plans for them once the worst one rears its head. They will be useful in the coming days when the five great villages have settled and leaders have been appointed."

"Hmmm…" Hashirama made a noise that sounded more filled with confusion than interest, but decided to let the topic end with that. His eyes lit up as they began to recognise familiar scenes. "The village is just up ahead, shall we race to the top of the hill, Madara?"

Madara chuckled light-heartedly. "I suppose I won't have much time for your silly contests now that I am Hokage. I guess I'll chalk that down as a job perk…" He chuckled again, seeing Hashirama's sulking face. He smirked mischievously. "But I guess one more couldn't hurt."

With that he sped off down the road, leaving a cloud of dust for Hashirama to gape at. "No fair, Madara! Don't give yourself a head start!" And so he took off behind the speeding Uchiha towards the village, their village, Konohagakure.

* * *

"Hashirama-dono! Madara-dono! Welcome back!"

"We're home!" Hashirama shouted to the waiting crowd halted at the village's gates that currently remained under construction. The villagers cheered with applause and relief as the two men entered through the gates and approached the crowd.

However, one villager, one shinobi, one man did not cheer at the men's return. Tobirama stood at the head of the crowd, arms crossed in front of his chest as the two men approached. "So what was the outcome? Did the Daimyo come to the correct decision?" He asked cryptically, he could not outright ask if his brother had been chosen as Hokage in this situation, and considering that his suggestion to have it be a vote by the village was denied, his only hope rested with the Daimyo making the right choice.

However, his sharp, keen eyes caught the strange conical hat gripped in Madara's hand. The crest of Hi no Kuni branded on the front. He looked over to his brother. "Don't tell me…"

Hashirama nodded and gave a beaming smile. "Villagers! Brothers! Sisters! For the first time, please join me in welcoming our Hokage back to the village! Uchiha Madara!"

Hashirama moved to join the crowd, turning to face Madara, who now stood alone. Madara smirked calmly, slowly lifting the conical hat and placing it atop his head. "Konohagakure. From this day, until the day the breath leaves my body. I will nurture and guide you. I will defend and protect you. I will fight and die for you. So that you can all remain here, in peace and prosperity."

He looked out into the crowd, noticing not that they had been uplifted by his speech like the villager's did whenever Hashirama made a public announcement, rather, they looked… disappointed? Fearful. Some villagers did not look at him, instead opting to look to the side or to the ground. Others looked to Hashirama, as if waiting for him to announce he was truly the Hokage.

His eyes saddened as he looked at the ones staring at Hashirama. _'Am I really so untrustworthy? Can they really not place their faith in me as they do Hashirama? Do I truly fall so far in comparison to him?'_

Amongst his inner most thoughts of inferiority, he felt a tug on his clothing. Looking down, he saw a small child in front of him. No clan symbol was present, no outward distinctions to show a special ability. She appeared to be just some ordinary, little girl.

However, she smiled at him. Not one like he was used to, this did not seemed forced, formed to show respect to him. No, this smile, it was the type he saw being offered to Hashirama constantly. One filled with warmth and affection. It was… comforting.

She took a few steps back before extending her hands in front of her as she bowed her head, in her hands was a small rectangular box. "This was my father's before he died in the wars. He gave it to me… He said it would protect me… I want you to have it, Hokage-dono. So it can protect you."

He was taken aback by the gesture, his surprise wasn't well hidden on his face. A part of him wondered if it was some kind of prank. But slowly, his arm extended and he took the small gift from her hands.

He opened it slowly, and his eyes widened with surprise. Slowly, he took out the necklace. It was simple, on black thread with two metallic beads. But it was the gemstone that surprised him, this Crystal Gem was so indescribably rare. The gemstone augmented the wearer's chakra, making it more potent. He looked towards the girl, still bowing her head to him. Did she really have no idea what she had offered him?

"Thank you. I will wear it with pride." He finally spoke. He looked down to the girl, and gently placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head up. As her own brown eyes caught his, he smiled softly. Holding out the necklace front of her. "Would you do the honour?" With that he bowed his own head.

The small girl blushed slightly, before a happy grin plastered her face. "Yes, Hokage-dono!" She took the necklace from him, and carefully placed it over his head so it hung from his neck.

He lifted his head back up and smiled again as he rose back to his feet. "Please watch over us, Hokage-dono!" The girl cheered alone, before running back to who he assumed to be her mother.

He stood in a silence with the rest of the villagers, looking down with a smile at the necklace, holding it in his hand. "Do your best, Hokage-dono!" His head shot back up with shock, he heard the male voice call out but he knew naught from where it had originated.

And that's when he saw it. The villager, smiling at him, grinning as they did when they smiled at Hashirama. "Please protect us, Hokage-dono!"

Another cheered for him. "Hokage-dono!" Soon, one by one the villagers began to rejoice as they shouted with glee and pride. He couldn't help but smile back to the villagers.

"Hokage-dono!"

"Hokage-dono!"

"Hokage-dono!"

"Hokage-dono!"

"Hokage-dono!"

* * *

"I wonder if the village has turned out like you envisioned it to, Shodai Hokage." Staring across the vibrant bustling village a lone boy asked to no one within his vicinity.

He looked down, from the tallest spike of hair on the stone face of the Shodai Hokage. He watched civilians go about their day, young academy students running inside following a recess, Shinobi in the distance leaving and returning from missions.

"The village is strong, and full of life. The people are safe and warm. And the fire burns brightly." The by continued to himself. "But are you happy with how things have turned out? If you were still around, is there anything you would change? I don't know, I just feel like… this village is missing something… but I don't know what."

He grinned to himself, azure blue eyes glittering with the morning sun. "When I become Hokage, I'll figure out what's missing, and I'll make Konoha even safer, warmer, and more powerful. That's a promise, Shodai Hokage."

He beamed widely, lifting his forehead protector from next to him and tying it around his forehead. "I best go. I don't want to be late for training. Sensei is always late, but I bet the day I'm late is the day Sensei shows up on time. Then sensei will kick my ass!" He laughed again, before standing up, cracking the bones in his neck and swinging his arms a few times, he dived off the stony face.

Before he landed he gracefully turned in the air, landing softly on his feet. He stretched back upright, before turning to face the three great stone faces overlooking the village. He focused on the first one, the Sharingan eyes etched into the mountain, staring protectively over the village. "Just keep watching over the village a bit longer, Shodai Hokage, Uchiha Madara. I'll become Hokage soon, and when I do you can finally close your eyes and rest dattebayo!"

* * *

A/N: Yo! So this is a new idea that's been sprouting around in my head whilst I procrastinate from finishing another story of mine. It comes from a simple enough idea: How much different would the world of Naruto be if Madara had become Hokage? There's so many variables that could of occured. Would the world have experienced 3 Graet ninja wars? What would the ideals of Konoha be? How would Jinchuuriki be treated? And even more minute things. How would Nija ranking change? Would they change? Would the Academy have stricter policies? Who would be Hokage following Madara? Would all of the Konha 12 still be Ninja? There's so many things what I'd like to cover.

I assume a lot of people think, 'Oh it's Madara who beomces Hokage, so the Village must be an evil place, Danzo must follow him as Hokage and Naruto must defect from the village' Well rememeber when Madara helped found the village he was kind of a good guy again, so I can't imagine the village being an evil place.

Anyways, how will this story structure out? Hopefully follwoing this prologue the Chapters will be much longer, and I dont know how long this story will last, bt I want the first 8 or so chapters to focus on Madara and the beginnings of the Village system, and we see the results of it through the eyes of Naruto, then afterwards completely swtching to Naruto's story in this new world.

Depending on the reception to this story I will continue it, I was just throwing it out there.

Anyways, thats enough out of me.

Rinne-Kami out!


End file.
